It has long been suspected that humans are subjected to behavior cycles. In the late nineteenth century and since, numerous men of medicine and science have studied human behavior with the result that at least three distinct cycles have been observed. These cycles are a physical cycle having a twenty-three day period, an emotional cycle having a twenty-eight day period and an intellectual cycle having a thirty-three day period. Each cycle is vertically divided into "highs" and "lows" with the cycle crossing a "zero" line twice during each period. From the observations and studies, it has been concluded that a person feels his best when such cycles are above the zero line; i.e., a "high"; and feels down when the cycles are below the zero line; i.e., a "low". Further, a substantial amount of data indicates that those days on which the cycles are crossing the zero line, regardless of whether the cycle is heading towards a high or a low, can be very precarious; i.e., a critical period of time. Accordingly, during such critical periods one would be well advised to use more than casual care in his daily activities.
Such views with respect to biorhythms have received considerable support by various companies. For example, one airline company discourages pilots from flying during their `critical` days.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices graphically displaying biorhythmic cycles against a time period background.
2. Prior Art
Prior art devices related to the present invention include a circular slide-rule device on which one can plot and display his three biorhythm cycles.